Задиры
|tab2=Галерея |tab3= |tab4= |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Задиры (англ. Bullies) ― группа учениц в Akademi High School, основная цель которой ― издеваться над учениками с низкой репутацией. Задиры отличаются загорелой кожей, чрезвычайно русыми волосами с цветными прядками, а также ярким макияжем и аксессуарами. Они изображают себя «невинными, милыми ангелами», но на самом деле они одни из самых жестоких учениц в школе. Внешний вид Все 5 девушек носят стандартную школьную форму, если она не настроена игроком, но они носят чуть более короткую юбку, чем другие ученицы. У них загорелая кожа и светлые волосы с ярко окрашенными прядями/кончиками. Каждая носит сумку, браслеты, толстовку, завязанную на поясе и чехол для телефона определённого цвета. Члены Чтобы перейти к статье про ученицу, нажмите на её портрет. Портрет Мусуме (6).png|Мусуме Роншаку|link=Мусуме Роншаку Портрет Кашико (3).png|Кашико Мурасаки|link=Кашико Мурасаки Портрет Ханы (5).png|Хана Дайдайяма|link=Хана Дайдайяма Портрет Кокоро (3).png|Кокоро Момоиро|link=Кокоро Момоиро Портрет Хошико (3).png|Хошико Мизудори|link=Хошико Мизудори Геймплей Когда репутация ученика опускается ниже −33, задиры будут издеваться над этим учеником. Если есть несколько учеников с репутацией ниже −33, они будут издеваться над учеником, у которого более низкая репутация. Если другой ученик получит более низкую репутацию, они будут чередовать жертв. Если есть два ученика с одинаково низкой репутацией, то жертва будет выбрана случайным образом. Члены студенческого совета, учителя, Сенпай и сами задиры не могут быть подвержены издевательствам. Не смотря на то, что у правонарушителей репутация ниже −33, задиры не будут издеваться над ними. Также, с задирами связано задание Гемы Таку. Если его выполнить, они будут весь день наблюдать за ним, а не ходить по коридорам. Если у Аяно будет нейтральная репутация, то они будут неохотно заводить разговор с ней. Но если у неё будет высокая репутация, то в её присутствии они будут вести себя как ученики с характером «Социальные бабочки». Панцушоты задир стоят 5 единиц, в отличии от обычных учениц, чьи панцушоты стоят 1 единицу. Отношения Правонарушители Задиры довольно сильно повлияли на них. Раннее, правонарушители были обычными учениками, которые подвергались издевательствам, и хотели совершить групповой суицид, когда издевательства достигли своего пика. Однако после того, как они увидели Осоро Шидесу, в одиночку избившую группу учеников из другой школы, они осознали важность жестокого фасада, присоединились к ней и изменили свою внешность, став такими, какие они есть сейчас. Жертва издевательств Ученики, над которыми задиры издевались, будут ненавидеть их. Если они увидят Аяно, убивающую кого либо из задир, или несущую труп, они убегут из школы, но не будут ничего сообщать полиции или лидеру клуба (если есть), а репутация Аяно никак не изменится. Если ученика с характером «Хрупкий» будет подвержен издевательствам, Аяно сможет сломить его, и заставить убить нужного ученика. Для этого, она должна сделать фотографию того, как будущая жертва убийства разговаривает с кем-либо из задир, и убедить ученика, что именно этот человек распространяет слухи о нём. Распорядок дня В 7:08 AM задиры идут переобуваться. В 7:13 они начинают ходить по территории школы. Если в школе есть ученик с репутацией −33 и ниже, то девушки пойдут в класс этого человека и напишут на его парте ненавистные слова. В 1:00 они идут загорать у школьного бассейна. Если в школе присутствует ученик с низкой репутацией, то они сначала пойдут в его класс и будут смеяться над ним. Если выполнить задание Гемы Таку, девушки будут следить за ним в комнате игрового клуба вместо отдыха в бассейне. В 3:30 они идут сплетничать в женском туалете на 3-ем этаже. В 4:30 они уходят из школы. Предыстория Мусуме, в попытке выделиться в школе, начала включать аспекты моды гяру/гангуро в свой образ. Это можно рассматривать как очень глупое решение, поскольку в год, когда происходят события игры, стиль гангуро устарел и больше не в моде. Это похоже на американского старшеклассника, одевающегося в одежду 80-х годов в 2020. Несмотря на то, насколько эта идея была глупой и рискованной, Мусуме решилась на это. Она привлекла положительное внимание, особенно от других девушек, испытывающих большой интерес к моде. Некоторые из этих девушек начали одеваться как Мусуме; это раздражало её, потому что если другие люди начнут подражать её стилю, то она станет менее «уникальной», но она решила терпеть, потому что это установит положительную репутацию законодателя этой моды. У некоторых девушек, которые одевались как Мусуме, были похожие интересы, и поэтому они начали развивать связи друг с другом. А именно, их общими интересами были сплетни, грязные разговоры о людях за их спинами и влияние на репутацию других людей с помощью слухов. Как только они поняли, что у них были одни и те же «хобби», они стали практически неразлучны; бандой девушек гяру, которые были популярными и модными внешне, но жестокими задирами внутри. В прошлом году произошёл инцидент, когда Мусуме и её подруги очень сильно издевались над группой учеников. Девушки не были наказаны за то, что они сделали, но в результате этого в школе появилась банда правонарушителей. Один из родителей девушек ― полицейский. Как и отец Мусуме, он не может сказать «нет» своей драгоценной дочери. Всякий раз, когда его дочь (или её друзья) попадают в беду, он использует своё влияние, чтобы устранить проблему (например, если Мусуме и её друзья были пойманы на курении в несовершеннолетнем возрасте, этот человек гарантирует, что они не будут наказаны за содеянное). У каждой из задир есть номер телефона этого полицейского, чтобы они могли позвонить ему, если они в беде. Поэтому они могут мгновенно отправить сообщение полиции в любой момент. Самый новый член группы, Хошико Мизудори, фактически не посещала школу в прошлом году. Она встретила группу Мусуме в первый же день в школе и сразу начала действовать и одеваться, как они, чтобы задиры приняли её, и у неё была бы группа, к которой она бы принадлежала. Без ведома остальных, она на самом деле самый жестокий человек в группеQuestions for dev !. Факты * Задиры были добавлены в билде 2 февраля 2018 года. * Каждое из имён девушек является игрой слов с цветами и тематического предмета для ученика за исключением Мусуме. * Дизайн задир, похоже, сильно вдохновлён Гангуро, субкультурой Японии, которая была популярна в 90-е годы. * Аяно не сможет вступить в их группу. YandereDev в видео Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator в конце видео аргументировал это тем, что она не сможет получить никакой выгоды если станет одной из нихBullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator. * Если бы кто-то из учеников узнал об издевательствах, то меры принял бы только герои или члены студенческого советаQuestions for YandereDev. ** Остальные бы просто побоялись вмешиваться. Однако, если бы об этом знали все в школе, задир бы перестали бояться и уважатьQuestions about the fabulous bullies. * Учителя и члены студенческого совета не смогли застать задир за издевательствами над другими учениками. Чтобы исключить девушек из школы, им нужны доказательства их сумбурной деятельности. Девушки знали, что за ними будут следить после «перевоплощения» правонарушителей, поэтому они временно прекратили глумиться над другими ученикамиWhy are the bullies tolerated, if the faculty know they have a bad history?. ** Никто, даже Широми Тораиоши, не смог поймать их с поличным. Скорее всего, причиной послужило то, что издевательства происходят в первую очередь вне школы. * Вероятнее всего, полицейским является отец ХошикоQuestions to yandere dev. Источники En:Bullies Категория:Задиры Категория:Группы Akademi High School Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Персонажи